Letargo
by Hitomi-chan9
Summary: Un sueño largo, profundo y reposado... Un viaje a otro lugar y una interrogante que llenara de angustia y determinacion a nuestra querida heroina. One short


HOLA!!!! Que tal, bueno prometí que no iba a aparecer por aquí dentro de dos semanas, pero entre la noche de ayer y la mañana de hoy me pasó algo muy extraño. ¿A veces no se han puesto a pensar que si en verdad existimos? Dos cosas fueron el detonante de esto. La primera, el término de la lectura del Mundo de Sofía que me pareció único. Sobre todo el final. Y la otra fue cuando estaba leyendo los últimos tomos de Rurouni Kenshin, con lo que me puse a pensar, si esos personajes realmente existirán. No sé la idea me pareció algo extraña, y me puse a escribir. Lo que en un principio sería dos a tres páginas acabó siendo como 8 en Word.

Bueno, como ya saben, Rurouni Kenshin, no puede ser mio, (a menos que sea como Michael Jackson que compró los derechos de los Beatles, pero para eso necesitaría cantidades astronómicas de dinero…) Ni él, ni todos los personajes producto de la imaginación de Watsuki-sama.

**LETARGO**

En un lugar muy lejos de la tierra, tal vez a millones de kilómetros de distancia, en el inquieto astro rey, una de sus expulsiones de nitrogeno y helio fue tan poderosa que salio expulsada con violencia de la superficie solar, devorando los kilómetros que lo separaban de la Tierra, acercándose rápida y peligrosamente a ésta.

Una joven de casi diecisiete años, vestida con un sencillo pero hermoso kimono amarillo, miraba el hermoso espectáculo que le ofrecía ese amanecer. En efecto, el cielo, se había teñido de hermosos colores, los cuales a pesar de distinguirse uno de otro, se confundían entre si, dando paso a una magistral perspectiva. Si la muchacha supiera astronomía, sabría sin duda que ese fenómeno era conocido como "aurora boreal". No obstante, a pesar de no saber su nombre científico no le impedía reconocer la singular belleza del firmamento.

-_Es bastante inusual que ocurra esto. ¿Qué significará? ¿Acaso será el preludio que pasará algo realmente maravilloso?- _se preguntó la joven, mientras dejaba la escoba que sostenía, a un costado, para sentarse en el umbral de la puerta y contemplar a su sabor la hechicera visión.

Una chispa de luz proveniente de la aurora, se dirigió directamente a donde estaba sentada, impresionando de una forma tal la retina de la muchacha, que está se quedó momentáneamente ciega, viendo únicamente un color blanco, tan brillante, como si la nieve hubiera caído en sus parpados. Cuando empezó a recuperar lentamente la vista, un terrible dolor de cabeza nubló nuevamente su visión, dejándola inconsciente.

------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------

-_¿Dónde estoy? Itai!... Siento como si mi cabeza diera vueltas y vueltas…. _

La joven había despertado ya de su desmayo, aunque aun no podía saber a ciencia cierta donde estaba. No recordaba tener esos árboles en su patio. Intentando pararse, ayudada por los codos, volvió a echarse. Cada movimiento significaba un dolor que taladraba su cabeza de una manera insoportable.

-_Será mejor que descanse un rato. Probablemente aun no estoy completamente bien. ¿Yahiko habrá regresado del Akabeko? Y Kenshin… seguro que ha salido a hacer las compras. ¿Habrá vuelto? Creo que es mejor que me levante, no quiero preocuparlo. _

Nuevamente intentó pararse sin éxito. Frustrada, se dedicó a ver el cielo, el cual lucía bastante normal. Ni rastros de el imponente panorama que había visto y por culpa del cual, había quedado en ese estado.

-_Rayos. Yo y mis tonterías. Si en vez de quedarme mirando como una boba cada estrella que se me presenta y hubiera hecho otras cosas, no estaría en ese estado… Agh. ¡No! Kaoru Kamiya no se rendirá ante tan poca cosa. He pasado situaciones peores con éxito._

Con nuevos ánimos, se paró sobre el césped, tratando de no hacer caso al dolor de cabeza, que para suerte de ella, iba bajando gradualmente.

-¡_Lo sabía! Una pequeña jaqueca no me vencerá…Esto es como la vez en la que yo vencí al….no, ese fue Kenshin. ¡AH! Pero me acuerdo perfectamente cuando me enfrenté a… no… Kenshin se interpuso para defenderme…-_ moviendo tristemente la cabeza, pensó - _ mejor pienso en otras cosas. Tengo que irme ya al dojo Maekawa. Al sensei no le gustan los retrasos._

Un espantoso ruido la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Miró de donde provenía. Un mounstro metálico se acercaba a ella. Era bastante parecido a las carrozas en las que solían ir los altos funcionarios y la gente de dinero, sólo que este no llevaba caballos en la parte delantera, impulsándose por cuenta propia.

Aterrorizada, y como siempre le sucedía en situaciones parecidas se quedó quieta, sin poder moverse. Maldiciendo esa reacción, se quedó parada en el mismo lugar, preparando a su cuerpo para el impacto…

… que nunca llegó.

La cosa dotada de vida, pasó sin hacerle ni un rasguño. Se quedó un poco atontada por el miedo pasado y la incertidumbre. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, ella habría podido jurar que _eso _pasó justo por donde estaba parada. Eso quería decir que… ¿Acaso había pasado **a través **de ella? Pero eso, era imposible… Tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos, se limitó a arrodillarse, dando gracias a Kami-sama por el milagro concedido.

Porque cuando los humanos no pueden explicar algo por ninguna ley conocida, le llaman a dicho suceso, _milagro._

Kaoru Kamiya empezó a caminar tan rápido como le permitía su dolorida cabeza. No comprendía que estaba haciendo, ni donde estaba, ni que había pasado. Se lamentaba de no tener a ningún amigo suyo cerca a ella. Vamos, a ningún ejemplo de la raza humana cerca a ella.

Estaba sola, completamente sola en esa especie de jungla.

-No, no otra vez…¡Llegaré tarde!

Cuanta no sería su sorpresa y felicidad al ver a un muchachito de aproximadamente 13 años que corría en dirección a ella. Se disponía a saludarlo alegremente, cuando… pasó de largo sin hacerle el menor caso.

-¡¡OYE!! ¡PUEDES DETENERTE POR FAVOR…! ¡QUIERO PREGUNTARTE ALGO!

Pero el niño no le presto atención y siguió corriendo hacia Kami-sama sabe donde. Kaoru tuvo la penosa impresión que el pequeño no le había escuchado. Triste, adolorida y pesarosa siguió caminando, dejando que su cuerpo le guíe, sin rumbo, sin destino fijo. No reparó en los edificios que estaban a su alrededor, ni en unas extrañas fotografías a colores, en donde las personas sonreían señalando tal o cual producto. Lo único que prestaba atención era a cualquier ruido o a cualquier persona que se aviniera a ayudarle.

Y siguió caminando, hasta que divisó una plaza enorme, en donde se encontraban varias personas que sin saludarse ni verse, caminaban velozmente, mirando sus muñecas y hacia un lado, como si estuvieran esperando algo con insistencia. No obstante, la joven pudo divisar dos muchachas que, ajenas a todo ese movimiento se reían entre si. Parecían que eran las únicas personas en toda aquella multitud, que estaban vivas.

La pelinegra se alegró nuevamente de encontrar a alguien con quien hablar, pero temiendo la experiencia anterior, se acercó cautelosamente a las dos chicas que parecían tener su misma edad.

-_De seguro ellas son unas personas muy amables que me dirán donde estoy y me señalarán el camino a casa_** –**con ese feliz pensamiento, se dirigió a ellas.

-Hola, me llamo Kaoru Kamiya...Esto…disculpen, ¿me podrían decir por favor en que parte de Tokio estoy? Me desmayé hace un rato y me siento un poco perdida y…

- ¿A que hora va a ser?

- Umm, a eso de las 4 pm.

-Entonces ya no falta nada. ¡Como se te ocurre avisarme a la última hora!

-Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. ¡Ya sé! Hitomi… ¿que te parece si te invito un helado de fresa?

- Déjame decirte que eres una engatusadora de primera... como puedes….

Kaoru se alejó tristemente de ese lugar. Ninguna de las dos chicas le había escuchado. Es más, ni siquiera habían notado su presencia. Era algo realmente deprimente. Estaba harta, harta de estar en ese lugar, con aquellas personas tan poco amables, frías y distantes. Parecía que lo único que les importaba era sus asuntos y nada más.

Era una sociedad de piedra…

Fue entonces que miró atentamente a su alrededor y se fijó recién en las cosas que estaban cerca a ella. Casi al frente suyo estaba un gran poste que al cambiar del rojo al verde, hacía que la multitud se moviera mecánicamente cruzando una ancha pista.

A propósito. No se había percatado de la vestimenta de esas personas. Todas, sin excepción, vestían como occidentales. Aun más… se notaban mucho más casuales. Algunas, tenían una especie de faldas, muy cortas y cubrían sus piernas con unas medias a rayas… Además de tener muchos collares con símbolos extraños. Aquellas personas, tampoco parecían sentir miedo de los mounstros metálicos, parecía incluso que los esperaban. Sintió miedo. Ese lugar, definitivamente no era Tokio. Pero, sin ninguna duda era una provincia nipona porque entendía todo lo que hablaban.

Ella estaba en ese lugar, pero a la vez no.

¿Acaso todo tenía que ver con la aurora que vio esa mañana?

¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE ¿Cómo regresar?

Extrañaba a sus amigos. Hasta creía extrañar a Shishiou…

¿Qué debía hacer?

Caminando nuevamente, creyó chocar con otro poste enorme.

_Creyó._

Porque nada pasó.

Decidida, quiso probar la hipótesis que había sostenido desde que despertó y pasó su mano por el poste, atravesándolo.

Kami-sama, esto no puede estar pasando.

La mano de Kaoru realmente había _atravesado_ el poste. Desesperada se jaló fuertemente sus mejillas. Nada. Aquello era una dolorosa realidad, de la que no podía despertar.

Milagrosamente se disipó su dolor de cabeza, volviéndolo incipiente. Total, aquello no importaba, en comparación de con el problema que se le presentaba. Hasta casi deseó volverlo a tener, para creer que todo era producto de un delirio.

Se echó a correr. El humano siempre le teme a lo desconocido, divinizándolo o convirtiéndolo en demonio. Para Kaoru, aquello era como un verdadero infierno, del cual debía salir. Nada le impediría volver a casa.

Al cabo de unos momentos, paró abruptamente de correr, casi sin respiración. Algo le había llamado su atención.

En un escaparate de una tienda, vio con asombro una especie de afiche, en donde estaba…

Oh no

ERA ÉL. ALLI ESTABA ÉL, SONRIENDO A UNA CHICA DE CABELLOS NEGROS Y OJOS AZULES, VESTIDA CON SU MISMO KIMONO.

NO, NO, NO.

-Pero… ¿que es esto? Somos Kenshin y yo… retratados…. ¿Qué significa?

En ese mismo instante, sacó el afiche una señora, la cual, entregó la imagen a dos muchachas que estaban en el mostrador. Kaoru pudo, gracias a ello, contemplar el interior muy bien. Allí estaban varios afiches pegados de diversos personajes, en poses diferentes. Había muñecos, tasas con imágenes, almohadas…

-Señorita, ¿cuanto cuesta el tomo de manga?-preguntó un muchacho con lentes enormes.

-Dependiendo de que edición sea.

-El de Rurouni Kenshin, por favor.

-_Rurouni Kenshin… ¿Kenshin es un tomo de manga? ¿Qué es eso?. –_Kaoru desconcertada, miró atentamente como la señora sacaba un libro no muy grande, viendo impreso en la portada, a Kenshin con una seria expresión, alzando su sakabattou, teniendo como espectadora a la luna por detrás.

-Aquí tiene, gracias por su compra.

-A usted. ¡Muchas gracias! Al fin tengo el tomo 13 de Kenshin, ¡es el que faltaba a mi colección!

-Parece que es muy fanático de ese manga, jovencito…

-Claro que sí. Para mí, Watsuki-sensei es el mejor mangaka del mundo. Tiene una imaginación realmente extraordinaria. Nadie podría crear personajes tan reales como son Kenshin y sus amigos….

Tres palabras quedaron en la mente de la pelinegra: Personajes, reales y Kenshin. Entonces… ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Su atención volvió nuevamente adentro del recinto.

-¡Por supuesto! Si Kaoru Kamiya existiese, yo definitivamente no actuaría como Kenshin. Me gustaría que mi futura novia sea como ella…

-_Si Kaoru Kamiya existiese… entonces… no… ¿yo soy real? ¿Seré en verdad una fantasía de Watsuki-san? ¿Cómo es que yo he venido hasta aquí? ¿Será acaso, producto de mi imaginación, o es que esto ya estaba escrito en uno de esos cuadernos? Yo, yo, mi mundo, mis amigos, hasta mis enemigos… de verdad no existiremos…._

Para la joven aquello era muy doloroso, ya que sentía que toda su vida, había resultado ser una mentira. A ella también le encantaban leer historias y le apasionaban las aventuras de los protagonistas. Hasta se había enamorado platónicamente de uno de los héroes de la novela que estaba leyendo recientemente. Se llamaba Amadís de Gaula. Le fascinaban esas historias de caballeros que tienen habilidades grandiosas y que siempre rescatan a su dama. Pero ella sabía de sobra, que aquellos personajes eran una ficción.

¿Acaso también ella era una ilusión?

¿Acaso su futuro estaba escrito?

¿Acaso sus gustos estaban definidos por los gustos de otros?

¿Acaso ella… tendría alma?

Se quedó estática ante la verdad irrefutable e inevitable. Muchos acontecimientos que habían sucedido en ese día, cobraron sentido. El mounstro de metal, el niño, las dos muchachas, el afiche…

Se sintió utilizada…. Habían hecho todo un "merchandising" con su vida, con la vida de Kenshin, con la vida de todas las personas que conocía. Quizás el sufrimiento de Kenshin, había sido ideado por esa persona. Hasta la forma en que conoció a su querido espadachín, había sido pensada por aquél. ¿Eso significaba que Watsuki-san, era en realidad una especie de Dios para ella? Era obvio que era un simple humano para las personas que vivían en ese mundo, una persona admirada, querida (y quien sabe, hasta envidiada), pero humano al fin. Para ella, en cambió, aquella persona era como un Dios, ya que el creó todo su mundo, todos sus sentimientos, todo su dolor, todo su felicidad. Kaoru debía la felicidad y la angustia a ese ser.

Sin darse cuenta, la joven entró al recinto. Allí estaba su amado Kenshin como llamándola sonriente, con una mirada tan dulce y tan triste a la vez.

-No me importa si todo lo que he vivido…. Si toda mi existencia es una ilusión. Yo seré feliz. Tal vez pueda influir en la mente de aquella persona, con el soplo de vida que él me dio. No importa que mi destino este ya definido por él. Puedo, con el solo poder de mi mente, hacerle mudar de opinión. Puedo hacerlo ahora que me di cuenta de ello. Como que ahora yo quiero regresar a mi mundo, y regresaré ahora, sin ver nada más.

Pasando por el escaparate, donde varios muñecos de diferentes dibujos se exhibían, pasó por señora que atendía, viendo fijamente el poster de su querido pelirrojo, saltó y lo tocó en el rostro.

-Muéstrame el camino para salir de aquí, mi querido Kenshin. Quiero regresar a tu lado.

Una luz casi violeta salió del rostro del joven sonriente. Fue tan fuerte que impresionó la retina de la joven de tal forma, que esta quedó momentáneamente ciega. Sonriendo, cerró los ojos, escuchando a lo lejos unas voces que la llamaban.

-_Regresaré, regresaré al fin. Yo sabía después de todo… como salir de aquí._

Despertó. Un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza. Aún nerviosa por la visión que pudiera tener, no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, cuando oyó claramente como una dulce y preocupada voz la llamaba.

-Señorita Kaoru, señorita Kaoru… despierte por favor… señorita Kaoru, es momento de despertar…

-Ken…shin... ¿Eres tú? – preguntó la chica aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Si, señorita Kaoru. Por favor abra los ojos.

Lentamente, la joven fue abriéndolos, descubriendo con grata sorpresa que se encontraba en su casa. Estaba en casa, al fin.

-Tadaima – dijo suspirando felizmente mientras sonreía. Luego, miró a su pelirrojo amigo. No estaba solo. A su lado, estaba su doctora personal, Megumi-san, Yahiko y hasta Sanosuke, que la miraba preocupado.

-Oye, Jou-chan, segura que estás bien. No te muevas tanto…

Kaoru sonrió en forma de agradecimiento al luchador que en ese momento se encontraba muy gracioso con un delantal rosa que parecía de Kenshin, y con la bandeja llena de comida

-Megumi-san. ¿Qué me pasó?-

-Insolación, tanuki. Miras demasiado las primeras luces. He oído que son muy malas, ya que su exposición frecuente da dolores de cabeza. Debes de tener cuidado. Parece que tú has sufrido una grave.

-_Kenshin, dime que me pasó y quien me encontró- pensó Kaoru, poniendo su idea en práctica._

_-_Al parecer se desmayó en el porche y sessha la recogió. Su cara estaba muy roja, por lo que me parece que la decisión de la señorita Megumi es la más correcta. Ha estado en un estado de semi-inconsciencia por casi dos días.

-¡Dos días! A mi me pareció que fueron unas horas…

-¿Estabas despierta, Kaoru?- En su preocupación, el pequeño discípulo del dojo, llamaba a su maestra por su nombre.

- No lo sé. Pero aquí no estaba.

-Has debido de estar delirando. Sé de algunos casos de gente que se queda en un estado tal que no escuchan ni reaccionan con nada, y se quedan en un estado de letargo por mucho tiempo. Algunos no despiertan jamás.

-Entiendo… Bueno, de todos modos me alegro de haber despertado. Me siento un poco cansada. Quiero dormir un poco.

Los demás la miraron curiosamente y suspiraron. No más preguntas por favor, parecía decir. Así que salieron silenciosamente del lugar. El ex Hitokiri la miró antes de salir.

-Gracias, Kenshin.

-¿Oro? No tiene que darlas, digo yo.

-Gracias por sacarme de allí.

-…

-Kenshin…

-Digame, señorita Kaoru…

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Kenshin se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta y tratando de procesar esas dos oraciones sin sentido para él. Para cuando se decidió preguntarle, la joven se había quedado dormida. Suspirando resignadamente, salió para ayudar a Sano a hacer la cena.

-Gracias, Kenshin. De alguna forma tú me sacaste de allí. Ahora sé con certeza, que no tienes la culpa de nada de lo que viviste. Pero si tu pasado dependió de _él, _ tu futuro dependerá de mí y procuraré que ambos seamos felices, por siempre….

THE END

Umm, que les pareció. No sé , que locuras a veces salen no?. Me he puesto a pensar seriamente si de verdad todas las acciones que hago son por mi propia voluntad, o responden a la imaginación de otro. Claro que creo en Dios, pero a veces me pregunto cuanto poder tendrá EL sobre nosotros.

Bueno, comentarios, críticas destructivas, sugerencias, odas, poesías, yaravíes, etc., ya saben que van al lugar de los rewiers. n_n (Que por cierto se ve más chévere, FF, mejora su interface a la vanguardia….)

_See you soon! Kaoru Kamiya…_

_Nos vemos pronto… Hit-chan_

- - - -


End file.
